O Valor do Recomeço
by Emperor Hades
Summary: [Crossover CDZ e FMA] Edward Elric recebe uma carta... e mal sabia ele que isso seria uma chance de recomeçar. Embora o preço talvez seja muito alto. Fic presente de aniversário pra Arthemisys!
1. A ciência inútil de Werner VonBraun

**---------------------------------------**

**O valor do recomeço**

**---------------------------------------**

A ciência inútil de Werner VonBraun

– Edward! Chegou uma carta pra você!

O jovem Elric ficou um pouco surpreso com a notícia que o professor VonBraun comunicava. Afinal, ele não conhecia praticamente ninguém nesse mundo e muito menos alguém que tivesse o costume de mandar cartas.

Desceu as escadas sem muito ânimo e com bastante cuidado e pegou a carta das mãos do professor, sem se importar muito com as boas maneiras. Não era por causa de suas limitações físicas que iria ficar se lamentando ou esperando que fizessem qualquer coisa por ele.

O envelope e o papel fediam a nobreza, o mesmo cheiro que teve a impressão de sentir perto de Dante. Um estranho dejà vu.

_"Caro Senhor Edward Elric_

_Bom dia. Meu nome é Pandora Heinstein e eu queria muito vê-lo. Existem alguns assuntos que gostaria de debater com o senhor, antes da minha volta para minha terra natal._

_Mandarei alguém buscá-lo amanhã, às seis horas da tarde. Caso não queira aceitar meu convite, bastará que entregue a carta ao meu empregado. Fique registrado que, caso não aceites o meu convite, irei buscá-lo eu mesma._

_Eternamente sua_

_Pandora Heinstein"._

Alguma coisa naquela carta... Fez com os cabelos da nuca de Edward se arrepiassem. Pandora...? O nome não era estranho, mas também não era familiar. Pandora...?

– Pandora...?

– Oh, a lendária mulher que trouxe todas as desgraças para a humanidade! – Bradou um exaltado VonBraun – Cuidado, jovem Elric, cuidado! Se Pandora pode fazer tudo isso com a humanidade, o que não poderá fazer com apenas um jovem?

– Sabe alguma coisa sobre a família Heinstein, professor?

– Pouca coisa, meu jovem... Creio que conhecia o pai dessa jovem, mas isso foi há vários anos. São milionários muito reclusos, acho que possuem uma propriedade nessas regiões... Mas saibas que és um ser de grande fortuna, jovem Elric. Pandora é provavelmente uma das herdeiras mais belas e ricas de toda Europa – acrescentou com uma piscadela marota.

Edward ficou meio enrubescido e não falou mais nada. Honestamente não valia a pena perder tempo com a ciência inútil de VonBraun.


	2. Me Chamo Pandora Heinstein

**---------------------------------------------**

**O valor do recomeço**

**---------------------------------------------**

Me chamo Pandora Heinstein

No dia seguinte, tudo correu normalmente. Às margens da floresta negra, o clima geralmente era bastante nublado, então era um dia bastante comum. Comum... Não era todo dia que se recebia um convite escrito de uma mulher desconhecida. Sorriu de uma maneira que não combinava nada com ele ao imaginar a face de um certo alquimista das chamas.

"Cinco e meia... Melhor ficar pronto." – pensou o alquimista. Era um pouco estranho esse convite, qualquer um conseguiria entender isso. Mas... Ainda assim se sentia com vontade de aceitar. Não era mais um adolescente afinal de contas.

– Minha nossa! – Bradou o professor VonBraun – Edward! Abaixe-se!! Vai explodir!!!

Meio surpreso, mas com os reflexos costumeiros, Edward jogou-se no chão. Algumas lembranças de experiências envolvendo combustíveis muito inflamáveis contribuíam bastante com os reflexos. Ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu os risos do professor começaram do nada.

– Edward... Honestamente... Podes ser um jovem extraordinariamente inteligente, mas... Eu não usava essa colônia desde que me graduei em Viena. O cheiro dela me assustou tanto que achei que tivesse deixado algo fervendo no laboratório.

O professor também tinha reflexos rápidos pelo visto. Não era qualquer um que desviava de um banquinho lançado com tanta violência. Mas a fúria que havia surgido de repente foi logo substituída por uma sensação de vazio e nostalgia. Alphonse sempre estava lá para conter os ímpetos mais violentos de Edward.

Foi tirado desse devaneio por meia dúzia de estrondos que mais pareciam bárbaros tentando derrubar uma fortaleza do que batidas na porta.

– Acho que eles chegaram. – foi o comentário do professor VonBraun.

**---------------------------------------------**

Edward desceu as escadas com a costumeira dificuldade, embora jamais permitisse que ninguém o auxiliasse. Não era um fraco. Não podia ser um fraco. Não queria ser um fraco.

– Senhor Edward Elric? – um homem loiro, que parecia capaz de partí-lo ao meio caso se irritasse, perguntou.

– Eu mesmo. O senhor seria?

– Meu nome é Radamanthys. Estes aqui ao meu lado – apontou para o homem moreno e para o ruivo que o acompanhavam – são Aiacos e Valentine. Fomos enviados por Lady Pandora para acompanhá-lo.

– Uma escolta de três homens para uma visita social? Isso não me parece muito... razoável?

– O senhor deve entender, senhor Elric. – disse o ruivo Valentine – As estradas não são seguras à noite. Especialmente tão perto do crepúsculo. Nunca se sabe o que está a nossa espreita. Não...

– Basta, Valentine. As ordens de Lady Pandora já são motivo suficiente para nós, senhor Elric. Por falar em Lady Pandora, creio que ela lhe mandou um convite, não é mesmo?

– Sim, ela...

– Poderia nos mostrar? – Perguntou o homem chamado Aiacos, falando pela primeira vez.

Edward pôs a mão dento do bolso do casaco e sem hesitar, estendeu o controle. Não se sentia nem um pouco a vontade na presença daqueles três homens. Aiacos tomou a carta e a leu rapidamente, lançando um rápido olhar na direção de Edward.

– Podemos ir agora. – foi o comentário lacônico.

Com essa frase, Radamanthys e Valentine praticamente saíram ventando da sala, Sem nem ao menos despedir-se do Professor VonBraun ou confirmar a vontade de Ed em seguir com eles. Provavelmente achavam que ele não seria tão tolo de contrariá-los.

Aiacos esperou Ed começar a andar em direção da porta antes de acompanhá-lo. Um gesto claro de que sairia daquela casa por bem ou por mal. Mas o alquimista foi surpreendido por um par de mãos que o forçaram na direção oposta para encontrar os olhos brincalhões de VonBraun sérios como nunca tinha visto.

– Tome cuidado, jovem Elric. – foi a despedida simples e a advertência implícita.

Edward concordou com um gesto da cabeça e voltou a caminhar em direção a porta, onde viu uma carruagem a sua espera. Mais seis ou sete homens a cavalo o esperavam do lado de fora. Suspirou consigo mesmo e, com a ajuda de Radamanthys e Valentine, que não pareciam muito dispostos a ouvir reclamações sobre ele não precisar de ajuda, subiu na carruagem.

Ouviu claramente Aiacos resmungar um simples, porém educado "Com sua licença, Professor" antes que a porta da carruagem fosse fechada.

**---------------------------------------------**

Talvez essa tenha sido uma das horas mais tensas da vida de Edward. Uma carruagem praticamente lacrada, três homens que mais pareciam assassinos de sangue frio, o ruído incessante de cascos de cavalo e os constantes berros de um cocheiro que parecia estar tentando fugir do inferno não eram exatamente relaxantes.

Apesar de tudo isso, tinha que ser racional. Se não tivesse aceitado o convite da tal Pandora, sabe-se lá o que esses homens poderiam ter feito com o professor ou com ele mesmo. Mesmo assim... A sensação de estar mergulhando numa confusão dos diabos não saia da cabeça dele. Era nessas horas que mais sentia falta do irmão, Alphonse.

Tudo bem, no final de qualquer discussão, apesar de todas as advertências, de todos os conselhos e, acima de tudo, de todas as súplicas, era sempre a vontade de Edward que prevalecia. Mas ainda assim era bom saber que havia alguém se preocupando com o que estava fazendo. Apesar de nem sempre ter certeza do que estava fazendo. Assim como agora.

– Quando fores apresentado a Lady Pandora, deverá tratá-la com o devido respeito. Espero ter sido claro. – a voz tonitruante de Radamanthys quase fez Edward pular.

– Ahn... Sim, sim, claro.

– Honestamente, não estou nem um pouco impressionado com o senhor, senhor Elric. – apesar de Valentine tratá-lo respeitosamente como "senhor", era bem simples perceber que esse respeito não passava de fachada – Esperava alguém que, ao menos, não precisasse de dez homens armados para escoltá-lo.

Os dedos de Edward se crisparam ao ouvir os insultos.

– Por favor, Valentine. Do que adianta humilhar alguém nas condições do senhor Elric? – a voz de Aiacos se fez presente – Acho que você já deve ter ouvido esse conselho, talvez não pela minha boca: "Os ratos podem morder os gatos quando acuados".

Ah, se ainda tivesse seu automail!!

– Do lugar de onde venho, Aiacos, filhotes de cães que nascem aleijados são afogados ao nascer.

A paciência de Edward se esgotou no mesmo instante que Radamanthys tossiu, como para lembrá-lo de que havia mais uma pessoa naquela carruagem. O lembrete também foi dirigido a Aiacos e a Valentine, já que eles pararam de falar imediatamente.

E Edward conseguiu ficar ainda mais irritado com uma sensação de gratidão que tentou nascer em seu interior. Não era um fraco. Não podia ser um fraco. Não queria ser um fraco.

Especialmente agora que a carruagem havia parado e o ser mais belo de todo o mundo estava dirigindo toda sua atenção para os olhos de Edward.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Senhor Elric. Me chamo Pandora Heinstein.


End file.
